


A Taste Unlike Any Other

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: How exquisitely tragic Will Graham is, dancing on the precipice of his own destruction. Should Dr. Hannibal Lecter catch him or let him fall?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 11





	A Taste Unlike Any Other

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Trou Normande when Hannibal finds Will waiting outside his office. I don’t own Hannibal but for over a year it has owned me.

How lovely Will Graham looked, his face pale as alabaster against the darkness of his cap and coat, eyes liquid with unreleased horror and tears. Yes, he was terrified of things in his head, the things I was allowing to poke out of the feeble cages he’d built within himself, cages he couldn’t maintain as his health waned. 

What else could I do other than open the doors and let them outside, even as I opened the door and let him inside? It didn’t matter what my office hours were, where I’d been planning to go, whom I’d been planning to hunt. Will Graham took precedence over all of these things. His delicate dance at the edge of precipice was so much more absorbing than the usual twitch and roll of terrified eyes, accompanied by terrified noises I could expect on a hunt. It was far more important to watch Will Graham, to wait for the moment when he slipped. How exquisitely tragic his fall would be. If he hit the ground, he’d shatter like no other patient before, creating a pattern of such beauty it would outstrip anything I’d ever created. 

Was the pattern worth it? It was unlike me to let consquences get in the way of my curiousity, but so much about Will Graham was unlike anything I’d ever experienced. Helping him, guiding him, breaking him, watching him burn had taken precedence over all else. Should I let him hit the ground, trusting my skill and his in picking up the pieces and reassembling them? Or should I catch him before he could hit the ground?

I wasn’t sure which I’d do in the end, an uncertainty that made this particular bond with particular patient especially sweet. Sweet with just a hint of bitterness. 

I could almost taste that bitterness in my mouth when I saw the tears finally escaping from Will’s eyes in spite of his attempts to hold them in. It was a taste unlike any other.


End file.
